


a little playing it safe is a common thing (all that i need now is a hand to hold on)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Ad Astra per Aspera [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Charm magic, Consensual Sex, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Light BDSM, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Safeword Use, Safewords, Supernatural Abilities, Vampire Sex, Werewolves, ask to tag, supernatural sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Roger and Brian try something in the bedroom, it doesn't go as planned and they have to safeword.





	a little playing it safe is a common thing (all that i need now is a hand to hold on)

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! There is safeword use!  
For those semi on the fence, consent is given the safeword respect, but Roger doesn't like how the charmed worked on Brian (and Roger felt like it was easing into territory where Brian could not properly continue to consent).

Brian gasp as Roger trails his lips down his throat. Arousal is building in the room dulling the faint existence of the day-old scent of whoever it was that Freddie brought home last night. John’s permanent scent fills the halls. Roger leans up again and kisses him on the lips, tilting his head down as he settles more comfortably in Brian’s lap.

He stills when Roger keeps his hands on Brian’s face but pulls away.

“I wanna try something,” Roger leans forward licking at Brian’s neck before pulling away.

“Try what?” Brain pants, trying to keep his head clear of their mixed scents.

“It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Brian tilts his head, mouth parted.

“I want to charm you and have sex,” Roger grins, excited.

A sharp jolt of alarm races through his spine. He trusts Roger but he doesn’t exactly trust vampiric magic.

“You’ll be able to safeword out, I swear. You won’t be that under, just enough.”  
Brian leans back. It would be better if they had John to supervise, but then again John doesn’t like at all when they use their abilities in the bedroom. At least the kind that they can control.

“Why?”

“I hear it’s really good,” Roger presses his lips to Brian’s, “everyone says that it is.”

He wonders if it's too much to try so early in their sexual relationship. Then again if they don’t try it then he’ll never figure what he likes or doesn’t like. Roger looks at him with sparkling eyes.

“Yeah,” he finds himself saying.

Roger kisses him deeply before standing. They don’t break apart until Brian is fully upright. Roger tugs on his hands leading him back to the bedroom.

“John will be home, maybe he’ll walk in on us?” Roger purrs, “you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Brian groans at the thought and beds down to capture Roger in a kiss. The coldness has grown on him, strangely enough. They twist their tongues together, Roger walking him gently back into the wall, careful to not trap him. One hand brackets his side and the other tangled in his hand as they kiss.

Roger leans against him as he fumbles with the opening of Brian’s pants, “shirt off.”

Brian complies but keeps it clutched in his hands. Freddie may not be home right now, but if Brian’s internal clock is right, he’ll be home within the next two hours. Hopefully they’ll be able to complete Roger’s plan before he gets home. Not that Freddie minds when he walks in on them having sex. And really, Brian doesn’t find it that disturbing.

It’s the principle of the matter, and also John hates it. Roger likes testing the limits but hates when they get crossed. He groans when Roger slips his hand underneath the waist band of his underwear, then hisses at the cold hand. A few strokes bring him from half hardness to fully erect, and he mostly blames the temperature difference.

Roger pulls away, raking his eyes down Brian’s body. He tugs at Roger’s shirt, which he unbuttoned but had not discarded.

“Bed,” Roger orders.

Brian pushes off from the wall, grabbing his pants to keep them from sliding down. Once they’re in the bedroom, Roger is on him again. Carefully guiding him to the bed and letting Brian sit them down. Roger brackets him briefly stealing a kiss before sliding down his body.

“Get on with it,” he whines.

Roger winks before yanking his pants off in one smooth motion and tossing them into the corner. Brian’s eyes follow them, wanting to get up and fold them together, but his tip is covered in wet coolness. His eyes roll back as Roger sucks twice. He bucks his hips trying to get any friction. Roger has angled his body in such a way that he can’t.

If only Roger would touch him. Even better, if Roger would let him suck his cock. Brian glances down to where the jeans are tenting, and he licks his lips.

“Not today, lovie,” Roger purrs, “don’t think that I don’t want your mouth around my cock, though.”

Roger shucks his shirt and tosses it into the building pile of dirty clothes before leaning over Brian. His body posture loose and Brian tilts his head to expose his neck. He feels Roger press a light kiss there.

“Okay, still want to do this?”

Brian blinks, trying to remember what Roger had asked of him. Oh, right the charm. Does he want to? Well, he’s curious, and if it isn’t good, he can always tell Roger. More than likely have to safeword. He hasn’t had to do it yet, and maybe that’s enough proof for him.

“Yes.”

Roger crushes their lips together. Teeth clicking, but carefully avoiding spilling any blood. He likes when they can make out without John when he doesn’t have to worry as much about curbing his strength. Roger can leave bruises that last a minute and he knows Roger can take any damage that he accidentally causes.

His nails rake down Roger’s back. Roger arches into to feel, “shit, are your claws out?”

Brian flexes his fingers, feeling the tips, “sorry.”

“No, feels good. I can feel it.”

He digs his nails into the spot right above Roger’s waistband. Roger lets out a throaty moan and dives to suck at Brian’s collarbone. Fangs prick his skin but just ghosting past him. Not enough to cause any damage or worse, draw blood. Roger pulls away.

“Be back in a second babe,” Roger winks.

Brian rolls his eyes, but his ears prick when he hears the soft snick of the lube opening. He wrinkles his nose.

“Scented.”

Roger looks down and laughs, “sorry.”

The lube is closed and tossed to the side. Roger digs around in the nightstand and pulls out a mostly empty tube.

“We might have to use the scented kind.”

“I thought you were supposed to buy more,” Brian arches an eyebrow.

“I was, I will,” Roger shrugs, “but remember we got too distracted in the store?”

Brian flushes. He does remember that clearly because Roger had taken it upon himself to explain in detail what everything did. To be fair, they bought quite a few things that they didn’t already have.

“Okay, I’m going to put you under when I have two fingers?”

Brian nods.

Roger squirts the remainder of the lube on his finger, making a show of spreading it down his fingers. Brian’s dick twitches his interest. He closes his eyes and huffs with the scent of strawberry hits his nose.

“I’m sorry Bri.”

“It isn’t too bad.”

It’s faint enough that it doesn’t irritate him, and past experiences taught him that arousal will cover it up soon enough. Roger teases his hole for a few moments, before easily slipping a single finger in. Brian tilts his head to the side and sighs. He moans as Roger twists and curls his fingers. Brian jumps when Roger manages to find his prostate.

Roger sends him a wicked grin before slipping in the second finger. He adjusts to the intrusion easily, letting out breathy sighs every time Roger gets near to where he wants to touch. Roger’s second hand wraps around Brian’s prick, only stroking from the middle to his tip and annoyingly slow.

Brian turns his head and catches Roger’s eyes which have shifted into a bright violet.

“Ready?”

He nods.

He watches the eyes grow brighter. The air thickens with the scent that can only be described as _magic. _Brian feels himself go limp. When he tries to twitch his fingers, he can but only after a great amount of focus. His head feels like he’s underwater.

The feeling isn’t unfamiliar, but he can’t quite focus on why this is different.

“Spread.”

Brian would have but it almost feels like his legs move against his will. It’s strange, but he doesn’t dislike it. He tries to work his vocal cords, in a noise of approval but he can’t get them to move.

He feels Roger slip a third finger in him and his dick jumps, but he doesn’t feel any pleasure from it. Brian tries to respond to it. Roger glances at him and then smiles as though reassured. He turns back down to where his fingers are disappearing into Brian.

His body jumps when Roger presses on his prostate but again he doesn’t feel the pleasure along with it. Brian can tell he’s leaking precum. He needs to – just give him a moment.

Roger looks up again with a frown on his face. His eyes widen.

“Celery!”

He’s on the other side of the room. Brian can’t see him from where he’s still paralyzed on the bed. Now that the scent of magic isn’t surrounding him and the power of Roger’s charm lifted, he can breathe a little easier. Well, he can think better at least. The fog lifts slowly and Brian shakes the rest of it away.

He turns back to Roger who is pressed tightly against the wall, there are dents in the plaster (and there their deposit goes, not that they had it anymore with the damages his shifts have done to the floor). Brian sniff and the air is tinged with something bitter. Roger’s eyes flick over to him but the away. His body is tense and Brian crawls back on the bed. Although his limbs respond clumsily, and he ends up falling back. He straightens at the sound that Roger makes.

If Roger were a human, Brian is certain he’d be hyperventilating. He moves his mouth and licks his lips. His vocal cords unfreeze.

“Roger?”

“I’m so sorry,” Roger rushes out.

He doesn’t move from the wall.

Brian tilts his head, “what for?”

“That wasn’t – it wasn’t supposed to – that didn’t _feel _right.”

That much is true. Brian doesn’t want to deny that, but he doesn’t get why Roger is acting like that.

“It felt like – Christ – those fuckers lied. It was like I was –”

“I’m okay,” Brian settles on, “we stopped it. Nothing went wrong.”

His words don’t seem to relax Roger any, “I bet you couldn’t even safeword. I know I did it right! They just _lied.”_

Brian sits up at the smell of salt, Roger is crying. He moves to crawl into the back of his bed, but a quick show of Roger’s fangs let him know how unwelcome he is in Roger’s space. Instead he drops down to the bed.

John opens the door. Roger presses tighter against the wall and Brian sighs. He doesn’t understand what’s _wrong _and he can’t _fix it _and his _mate_ is _suffering _in front of him. Brian whines.

“What happened?” John asks softly closing the door.

“I made a mistake,” Roger gasps still staying tight in his corner.

Brian nods, “but both of us are fine.”

John looks between them, and their states of undress. It doesn’t take a master’s in physics to understand what’s happened.

“Roger, you need to go to Brian.”

Roger shakes his head.

“You _need _to.”

Brian again moves forward on the bed, but this time Roger doesn’t react to him, “Rog, c’mere.”

Roger glances at him. His eyes darting over Brian’s face. He sighs and rolls onto his back arching his neck carefully. That finally kicks Roger into gear shuffling over to the bed and then climbing onto it. Roger doesn’t let their bodies touch.

Brian glances at John who is watching with the gaze of a disapproving mother. Roger reaches out and grips his hand.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine,” Brian bites his lip, before shrugging, “but I’d be better if I was being cuddled properly.”

The rest of the tension bleeds out from Roger’s form and John climbs on the other side discarding his jeans and laying across Brian to flick Roger who snaps at John in lazy protest. Brian huffs and they both settle down. As he’s about to drift off Roger speaks again.

“New rule,” Roger says quietly, “absolutely no vampire stuff in bed.”

John frowns, rubbing his neck over the two pinpoint scars. Apparently, not that Brian really knows what happened before he joined in, but it had been a big thing for Roger to finally drink from John.

Roger shakes his head, “that’s. That’s different. But we won’t do it during sex.”

“It really wasn’t that big of a deal,” Brian frowns.

He doesn’t want Roger thinking that it is.

“For me, it was,” Roger worries at his bottom lip, “you didn’t see it how I saw it. There wasn’t any reaction on your face, it was just your body. No sounds. I didn’t like it. I don’t like it.”

“Okay,” John soothes, “we won’t do it then.”

Roger glances at John, “I’m sorry. I kept asking and pushing but then I – they didn’t tell it right. Everyone said it was fun, but they just meant for themselves.”

Brian noses into Roger’s collarbone, “it’s not your fault you believed them.”

Roger opens his mouth.

He sets up, snapping his jaw when Roger keeps trying to protest. It quiets the vampire, who looks almost like he’s sulking. Brian straddles Roger’s hips, leaving John to prop up on his elbow watching in curiosity.

“Roger, I trusted you and I trust you. If I had any doubts, I would have said no,” Brian licks his lips, “and the fact that you called it off? It only shows that I made the right choice in trusting you.”

“I still feel like an arse.”

“Well you are one,” John quips.

Brian grumbles in warning, “and that’s fine, but don’t let this one-time ruin everything.”

Roger finally offers a tiny smile, “how’d you get so good at this?”

He settles down pressing Roger flat to the bed and lifting an arm for John to crawl under it. Brian lets out a noise of contentment at having both his mates under him and safe. It’s such a lovely smell.

“I have the best to learn from.”

Freddie slams open the front door and Brian reaches behind him to pull the rumpled blanket to cover himself enough to be called decent. Sure, enough their singer kicks open the bedroom door, denting the plaster further. He huffs at John’s exasperated face.

“Hello, Freddie.”

Freddie waves a paper in the air, “we have tour dates!”

John sits up and Roger leans up the best he can while under Brian.

“Australia, and then America!”

Brian lights up. America is an incredible tour to get so early in their career! He kisses Roger in excitement and noses at the space of skin he can reach on John. Freddie jumps on the bed, knocking John back into them. They all end up in a mess of limbs. Brian curled up as protectively as he can around them as they all laugh and grin in excitement.

Then it hits him.

He’s going to be a lykan in America.

John glances at him, his scent becoming thicker, the room swirling with his rainy scent. Brian shakes his head and smiles again. It seems to convivence John not to press the issue any further.

The bad feeling lingers in his gut, and he can only hope that the stories are worse than reality.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below, or come talk to me on tumblr!  
Next up America Arc finally!!!


End file.
